masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liara T’Soni
Liara T'soni jest badaczką asari, która spędziła ostatnie 50 lat swojego życia studiując technologię i kulturę protean oraz badając ich wyginięcie. Urodziła się w 2077 roku i w czasie trwania akcji Mass Effect ma "tylko" 106 lat - wśród asari to niewiele więcej niż dziecko. Ma wiele spotrzeżeń co do protean i posiada wysoko rozwinięte moce biotyczne. Jest potencjalną opcją romansu dla męskiej i żeńskiej wersji Sheparda. Liarze głosu użyczyła, w oryginalnej wersji językowej Ali Hilis, w polskiej Joanna Pach (Mass Effect) i Julia Kołakowska (Mass Effect 2). Twarz Liary jest wzorowana na aktorce Jilian Murray. __TOC__ Mass Effect Talenty Istnieje błąd, który wpływa na postać Liary na wszystkich docelowych platformach (PC, Xbox 360). Pozostaje on do czasu zainstalowania patcha 1.02 w wersji PC. Jeśli odblokujesz wszystkie biotyczne talenty Liary, umiejętność przeciążenie stanie się niedostępna dla graczy używających ekranu HUD. Jedynym sposobem by go Liara używała jest zaznaczenie w opcjach, używanie mocy drużynowej jest aktywne. Akta right|275px Gdy Komandor Shepard dowiaduje się, że Liara jest córką Matki Benezji, poszukuje ją, by się dowiedzieć co ona wie, jeśli w ogóle coś wie. Po przeszukaniu gromady Artemis Tau, odkrywa, że jest ona zawieszona w polu energii pod ziemią w ruinach, na planecie Therum w systemie Knossos. Gethy ścigały Liarę za barierą w celu zabicia lub zmuszenia, by pomogła Sarenowi Arteriusowi znaleźć Kanał. Gdy zostaje uratowana z proteaińskich ruin, przyłącza się do załogi Normandii i od tej chwili jest już aktywnym członkiem drużyny. Używa swych telepatycznych zdolności, by rozszyfrować niejasne wizje Komandora Sheparda zdobyte z Nadajnika Protean, w celu udaremnienia planu Sarena. Była zaskoczona odkryciem Sheparda, że to przez Żniwiarzy Proteanie wymarli, ale wierzy w to, ponieważ było bardzo mało dowodów istnienia Protean - tak jakby ktoś nie chciał, żeby zagadka ich wyginięcia została wyjaśniona. Liarę nie cieszyła rola bycia córką Matki Benezji i unikała życia matki, jako ważnej postaci w galaktycznych interesach. Pozycja Benezji oznaczała, że wszyscy wiele oczekiwali od Liary, więc wybrała karierę archeologii, by uciec od presji bycia córką tak sławnej osoby. Dzięki swojej pracy, Liara mogła przebywać w samotności. Jest nieśmiała i nie umie kłamać, co skłania dość bezpośrednią Ashley Williams do wyznania- "Pytasz mnie o jej życie seksualne? Może to być pouczające." left|250px Liara jest odnoszona z podejrzliwością przez resztę załogi, ze względu na jej powiązania z Benezją, choć nie rozmawiała z Matką od wielu lat. Jednak zna ona swoją matkę na tyle dobrze, że dziwi ją współpraca z Sarenem. Nie wierzy, że pomaga mu z własnej woli. Shepard może rozmawiać z Liarą o jej matce i omawiać powody, dla których zdecydowała się pomagać Sarenowi, jak również mogą rozmawiać o powszechnej kulturze asari i przesądach krążących wokół jej gatunku. Liara później mówi, że nie wie, kogo Benezja wybrała na swojego partnera, tylko tyle, że "drugi rodzic" też był asari. Zapłodnienie między dwoma asari jest tabu w kulturze asari, co sprawia, że Liara jest traktowana jako wyrzutek. Może to być powodem, dla którego jej "ojciec" nie chce się do niej przyznać ze względu na piętno społeczeństwa, jakie by go otaczało za posiadanie "czystokrwistego" dziecka. Niezależnie od powodu Benezja nigdy nie ujawniła Liarze tożsamości swojego partnera. W rezultacie Benezja sama wychowywała Liarę, choć nie jest to niezwykłe wśród asari ze względu na ich długość życia. Liara od najmłodszych lat fascynowała się proteanami, postrzegając ich jako cudowne, tajemnicze postacie. Liara początkowo fascynowała się Shepardem, bo został dotknięty przez proteańską technologię na Eden Prime. Niestety, Liara była przyzwyczajona do samotności i sama przyznaje, że przy ludziach zawsze powie coś żenującego. Kiedy Shepard zażartował, że Liara brzmi jakby chciała go pokroić, ona się zawstydziła i powiedziała, że chodziło o tylko o to, że byłby ciekawym obiektem badań, co ją jeszcze bardziej zawstydziło. Dlatego też Liara dyskretnie postanowiła sprawdzić akta Komandora, bojąc się, że jeśli go coś spyta bezpośrednio, znowu się wygłupi. Jej naukowa ciekawość powoli przeradza się w uczucie, które Shepard może dalej poprowadzić.right|200px Nawet jeśli Shepard wybierze kogoś innego, to i tak Liara będzie dbała o niego i martwiła się koszmarami, wynikającymi z nadajnika. Liara jest bardzo litościwa - nawet Sarena jest jej żal, bo powoli traci rozum przez indoktrynację Suwerena. Jeśli będzie obecna w ciągu misji na Noverii, będzie współczuła Królowej Raknii i doradzi Shepardowi jej uwolnienie. Niemniej jednak Liara umie się bronić - między innymi dlatego, że jej wykopaliska często były napadane przez korsarzy poszukujących cennych artefaktów - i w walce potężnym sojusznikiem staje się jej biotyczna moc. Jeśli Liara towarzyszy Shepardowi na Ilos, to, w przeciwieństwie do innych członków drużyny, bardziej podziwia niż obawia się planety, co jest zrozumiałe biorąc pod uwagę jej zainteresowanie proteanami. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że postawi nogę na Ilos i miała nadzieję, że wrócą, gdy złapią Sarena. Liara staje się coraz bardziej podekscytowana, gdy schodzą do bunkra, zastanawiając się, jakie tajemnice kryją się wewnątrz - na co inny członek drużyny przypomina, że najpierw trzeba powstrzymać Sarena, a zwiedzanie niech zostawi na później. Po tym jak Vigil przekaże wiadomość Shepardowi, Liara chce zostać trochę dłużej i porozmawiać z WI, twierdząc, że to może być ich jedyna szansa na dowiedzenie się co Vigil może opowiedzieć o proteanach. Shepard może się spytać Liary, co jest priorytetem w obecnej sytuacji. Romans left|1x1pxJeśli Shepard zaczyna stosunek z Liarą, ona w końcu wyznaje, że nigdy wcześniej się nie połączyła i stwierdza, że to trochę dla niej trudne, ale z czasem zaczyna powoli ufać komandorowi, czując jakby łączyło ich jakieś specjalne połączenie. Podczas gdy Normandia jest zablokowana, Liara przychodzi do Sheparda starając się go uspokoić gdy prawie dochodzi między nimi do pocałunku, który zostaje przerwany przez Jokera. Gdy Normandia ucieka i kieruje się na Ilos, Liara przychodzi do Sheparda, mówiąc, że chce z nim spędzić noc, obawiając się, że może już więcej nie zobaczyć Sheparda, ale jest pewna, że tego właśnie chce. Misja i zadania Podczas misji na Noverii, Gianna Parasini mówi Shepardowi, że Matka Benezja udała się na Szczyt 15. Jeśli zwerbowaliśmy Liarę, a nie jest obecna, drużyna zasugeruje, żeby doprowadzić do konfrontacji jej z Benezją ewentualnie dyskusji o jej matce. Jednak ten sposób może łatwo zagrozić osiągnięciom towarzysza. Jeśli jednak, Liara się stawi, to będzie dodatkowy dialog w misji. Po chwilowym odzyskaniu kontroli nad sobą,right|300px Matka Benezja mówi, że zawsze była z Liary bardzo dumna, po czym znów przestaje być sobą. Po jej śmierci, Liara opłakuje swoją matkę, ale ma pociechę, że Benezja w swoich działaniach chciała powstrzymać Sarena, bez względu na to jak ta próba się skończyła. Postanawia pamiętać Benezję taką, jaka była kiedyś. Mass Effect: Odkupienie left|275px Dwóch braci turianin i batarianin, lecąc w kierunku Omegi, rozmawiają o swojej pasażerce asari i komentują, jak to już miesiąc minął od zniszczenia Normandii, i zaginięcia Komandora Sheparda. Kiedy ich pasażer, którym okazuje się być Liara, pyta czy już są już blisko stacji, nie chcą pozwolić jej odejść, żądając dodatkowych "opłat portowych". Oburzona odmawia i używając mocy biotycznych obezwładnia ich. Liara następnie dokuje statek, mówiąc do personelowi lądowania, że jej wizyta to zarówno spotkanie w interesach i sprawa osobista oraz, że "musi się z kimś spotkać". Później w Klubie Zaświaty na Omedze, Liara rozmawia z elkoriańskim opiekunem na temat miejsca pobytu, który jej mówi, że "nikogo takiego nie widziałem... ani nie szukałem." Oboje komentują wiadomości, mówiące o ciągłej przebudowie trwającej na Cytadeli, gdy przerywa im tajemnicza postać w kapturze, którą okazuje się być drell. Liara rozpoznaje w nim swój kontakt i prosi o informacje na temat Sheparda. Drell zgadza się ich udzielić, ale pod warunkiem, że wyjdą z klubu. Drell, znany jako Feron, mówi Liarze, że Shepard nie żyje. Zszokowana Liara prosi Ferona o o zobaczenie ciała, gdy zostają zaatakowani prze najemników Błękitnych Słońc. Ale zostają oni zaatakowani przez agentów Cerberusa i Liarze, i Feronowi udaje się uciec, tylko trafiają w niewolę Cerberusa, gdzie spotykają Mirandę Lawson. Liara spotyka się Człowiekiem Iluzją w celu omówienia celów Cerberusa; Shepard reprezentuje ludzkość i Cerberus chce, żeby jego ciało wróciło do ludzkich rąk. Zbieracze wynajęli Handlarza Cieni, który z kolei wynajął Błękitne Słońca do odzyskania ciała Sheparda. Człowiek Iluzja chce, aby Liara dowiedziała się dlaczego Zbieracze chcą ciała Sheparda. Liara zgadza się, ale nie dla Cerberusa tylko Sheparda. Mass Effect 2 right|275px Dwa lata po wydarzeniach w Mass Effect, Shepard spotyka Liarę po dotarciu na Illium i odkrywa, że w międzyczasie stała się handlarzem informacji. Liara nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z Komandorem swobodnie, gdyż prawdopodobnie ich wszystkie rozmowy są nagrywane. Osobowość Liary stała się bardziej mroczna i bezlitosna, pokazując gotowość do łamania prawa i grożenie ludziom by osiągnąć sukces w handlu informacjami. Cytuje nawet swoją matkę Benezję, rozmawiając ze swoim ludzkim kontaktem. Jej zmiany w osobowości, jak się później okazuje, są spowodowane nienawiścią do Handlarza Cieni i jej determinacją by go dopaść za to, co jej zrobił. Po wybraniu odpowiednich dialogów, jest możliwe przebić się przez jej skorupę i ujrzeć prawdziwą Liarę, ale tylko przez chwilę. Zapytana czy czegoś potrzebuje, Liara zaproponuje wytropienie agenta Handlarza Cienia zwanego Obserwatorem. Może także udzielić informacji na temat kilku osób, które Shepard chce zwerbować do swojej drużyny. Romans Jeśli Liara była partnerem Sheparda w Mass Effect, można ją zobaczyć na Normandii, gdy jest atakowana przez nieznanego przeciwnika. Shepard jej rozkazuje ewakuować się i gdy Liara dostaje się do kapsuły ratunkowej, Normandia zostaje zniszczona. Później, gdy Shepard zostaje wskrzeszony dzięki Projektowi Łazarz, Człowiek Iluzja mówi mu, że Liara prawdopodobnie pracuje dla Handlarza Cieni, a w takim wypadku nie można jej ufać. Podczas ich pierwszego spotkania na Ilium wita komandora pocałunkiem. Potem wyznaje mu, że czuje się winna - zrozumiała, że Cerberus wykorzystuje Sheparda we własnym interesie, ale sama dała ciało Człowiekowi Iluzji, gdyż nie mogła stracić komandora. Bała się, że Shepard ją za to znienawidzi i przeprasza go. Shepard może ją uspokoić, zapewniając, że dobrze zrobiła, gdyż jego obecna misja jest bardzo ważna. Ale jeśli Shepard oskarży ją o zdradę i egoizm, Liara zaprzeczy mu, left|180pxmówiąc, że gdyby tego nie zrobiła, Shepard dalej byłby martwy. Stwierdza, że do wyboru był albo Cerberus, albo Zbieracze. Uznała więc Cerberusa za lepszy wybór, po czym znowu go przeprasza. Po oddaniu ciała Sheparda, Liara pozostała na Ilium poświęcając się polowaniu na Handlarza Cieni, ale też wyraża żal, że nie może przyłączyć się do Sheparda. Na pokładzie Normandii, Shepard trzyma zdjęcie Liary w swojej kajucie w pobliżu terminala. Jeśli pozostanie Liarze wierny przez całą grę, w czasie podróży przez przekaźnik Omega 4 spojrzy na jej zdjęcie i się uśmiechnie. Kryjówka Handlarza Cieni Biegłości w broni *ciężkie pistolety *pistolety maszynowe Moce Akta W pakiecie DLC do Mass Effect 2, Lair of the Shadow Broker, Liara i Shepard współpracują, by się zmierzyć z Handlarzem Cieni. right|305px Cerberus udostępnia Shepardowi informacje na temat Handlarza Cieni i prosi go, by dostarczył je Liarze. Informacje naprowadzają Liarę na trop, jak wyśledzić Handlarza, oraz dostarczają dowód na to, że Feron, jej przyjaciel przeżył i jest przetrzymywany w niewoli u Handlarza. Prosi Sheparda, by się spotkali w jej mieszkaniu, by omówić plany dotyczące Handlarza Cieni, ale gdy Shepard przybywa na miejsce, mieszkanie jest zablokowane, a Widmo asari, Tela Vasir prowadzi dochodzenie w sprawie zniknięcia Liary. Po odprawieniu policjantów, Vasir i Shepard prowadzą śledztwo w mieszkaniu. Odkrywają, że Liara poszła do biura Baria Frontiers w centrum handlowym Dracon i udają się tam za nią. Liara spotkała się ze swoim informatorem, kiedy, po przybyciu Sheparda i Vasir, budynkiem wstrząsa seria wybuchów. Podczas gdy Shepard i jego odział wchodzą z parteru w górę schodami, Vasir wchodzi na dach budynku i schodzi na dół. Gdy Shepard wchodzi do biura Baria Frontiers, Vasir już tam jest, zabijając uprzednio kontakt Liary. Vasir pyta Sheparda, czy znalazł ciało Liary, ale wtem właśnie ona wyłania się z cienia, celując pistoletem w Vasir i mówiąc, że jest ona tak naprawdę agentem Handlarza Cieni i ma dysk z lokalizacją jego kryjówki, który wzięła z ciała martwego kontaktu. Vasir ucieka przez okno, a Shepard i Liara ruszają w pogoń za nią. Po pościgu latających samochodów, Vasir rozbija się na dachu hotelu. Liara i Shepard w końcu ją dopadają i dochodzi do walki, którą w końcu wygrywają. Po sprawdzeniu dysku z danymi, Liara mówi Shepardowi, że to właśnie te dane, dzięki którym będzie mogła w końcu dopaść Hanldarza Cieni. Po przyciśnięciu jej, Liara mówi, że jest bardzo wdzięczna Shepardowi, że jej znowu pomaga, że pamięta jak uratował ją na Therum. Po ponownym przyciśnięciu Liara mówi o swoim pragnieniu uratowania Ferona oraz omawia plan dostania się do siedziby Handlarza. Gdy docierają do Bazy Handlarza, jego siły próbują ich odeprzeć, lecz i tak Liarze udaje się dostać do głównych drzwi i włamać się do nich. Tam odnajdują w więziennej celi zaginionego towarzysza. Ale Liara nie może uwolnić Ferona nie zabijając go, gdyż jest podłączony do maszyny tortur, która mu usmaży mózg jeśli ktoś przy niej majstruje. Feron mówi jej gdzie da się wyłączyć maszynę i Liara razem Shepardem, i jego odziałem rusza tam oraz by raz na zawsze rozprawić się z Handlarzem Cieni. left|275px W biurze spotykają Handlarza, który jest w rzeczywistości należy do rasy yahgów, która 60 lat temu została uznana za wyrzutków. Handlarz mówi Liarze jak wiele wie o jej sytuacji, podczas gdy ona błądzi w ciemności. Jednak Liara udowadnia, że wie więcej o nim niż się handlarz spodziewał. On rozwścieczony rzuca w nią i Sheparda biurkiem, i pod wpływem impulsu atakuje ich. Po długiej walce, Shepard odwraca uwagę Handlarza, a Liara zrzuca na niego płyn, który był zawieszony nad nim. Płyn powoduje śmierć Handlarza w eksplozji. Gdy drużyna się podnosi, przez chwilę nie ma energii, dzięki czemu Feron mógł się uwolnić. Po ponownym napływie energii nagle na terminalu Handlarza zaczynają się zgłaszać jego afenci, pytając czy wszytko jest w porządku. Liara podchodzi do jego terminalu i podając się za Handlarza mówi wszystkim, że to była tylko krótka przerwa przez modernizację sprzętu. W tym samym czasie do biura wpada Feron celując pistoletem w Liarę myśląc, że to Handlarz. Ale opuszcza broń gdy orientuje się, że to Liara i razem z Shepardem pytają się jej, czy naprawdę tego chce, a ona odpowiada, że jest tego pewna. Feron wychodzi sprawdzić systemy zasilania, zostawiając Liarę i Sheparda samych. Liara obejmuje stanowisko Handlarza Cieni i obiecuje Shepardowi poprawę obecnej sytuacji w organizacji. Mówi mu też, że dzięki rozległym sieciom Handlarza będzie mogła mu pomóc. Przysięga używać zasobów Handlarza dla dobra; pomóc Shepardowi powstrzymać Żniwiarzy. Ona i Feron pozostają w bazie. Liara mówi Shepardowi, że może wrócić w każdej chwili. Może on ją także zaprosić na zwiedzanie pokładu Normandii. Jeśli Shepard odmawia Liarze wejścia na pokład, ta ze smutkiem zaakceptuje odmowę. Oddalając się zatrzyma i popatrzy na Komandora tylko po to żeby Komandor nie patrzył na nią. Romans left|250pxPodczas misji Handlarza Cieni, masz szansę spróbować porozmawiać z Liarą o ich związku, jednocześnie wyrażając oburzenie, że wykorzystuje Sheparda by znaleźć Handlarza. Liara odpowiada, że nie może "cofnąć dwóch lat żałoby". Po tym jak Shepard pokonał yahga, a Liara stała się nowym Handlarzem Cieni, komandor pyta się jej czy to na pewno to czego chce. Liara zaczyna wyliczać ile może on mieć z tego korzyści, ale po chwili niespodziewanie wybucha płaczem, nie wierząc, że dwa lata jej poszukiwań zemsty się zakończyły. Jeśli Shepard ją przytuli i uspokoi, będą blisko pocałunku, ale Liara się zatrzyma, mówiąc, że ich stosunki zmieniły się przez te dwa lata, lecz jeśli Shepard jej przerwie, Komandor będzie ją mocno trzymał i pocałują się głęboko. Później Shepard pyta się Liary czy kiedykolwiek powstało między nią a Feronem coś więcej, ale ta odpowiada, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Następnie Liara mówi, że tęskni za nim, ale nie chce go naciskać. Shepard ma wybór, że albo zostaną tylko przyjaciółmi, albo może znowu się zaangażować. Niezależnie od wyboru Shepard zaprasza Liarę na pokład Normandii, na drinka. W kabinie, jeśli Shepard zdecydował się kontynuować romans, Liara pyta go o ich przyszłość. Shepard żartuje o ślubie, starzeniu się i mieniu "mnóstwo małych, niebieskich dzieci" Liara na myśl o tym, że może znowu stracić Sheparda, potrzebuje wiedzieć, że wróci on do niej zawsze. Shepard żartuje Liarze o dużej obietnicy, ale subtelnie sugeruje, że potrzebuje czegoś specjalnego, żeby wrócić i wskazówkę jej oferty. Wtedy Liara mówi, że jest otwarta na propozycję, po czym wzdycha jak Shepard ją łapie. Mass Effect 3 Biegłość w broni *pistolety maszynowe *ciężkie pistolety Moce Akta Jeśli Shepard wspierał Liarę w ataku na Handlarza Cieni, right|275pxwspomina, że gdy Shepard był w areszcie Przymierza, Cerberus wyśledził statek Handlarza Cieni i wysłał przeciwko niemu krążownik. Liarze i Feronowi udało się załadować jak najwięcej istotniejszych urządzeń na pokład promu, a następnie statek Handlarza Cieni został rozbity o krążownik, by mogli uciec. Liarze nie było zbytnio przykro po tej stracie, skoro najistotniejszą częścią działań Handlarza Cieni była siatka szpiegowska w całej galaktyce. Jeśli Shepard nie pomógł Liarze, dalej będzie Handlarzem Cieni. W tym wypadku Liara zaatakowała statek Handlarza Cieni wraz z tuzinem najemników, ale straciła Ferona podczas akcji. Lokalizacja Liary na pokładzie Normandii mieści się na miejscu dawnego biura Mirandy, kiedy statek należał do Cerberusa, na pokładzie załogi. Służy on jako w pełni funkcjonalne biuro Handlarza Cieni, z terminalami komunikacyjnymi oraz monitorami na całej ścianie. Posiada również własną WI, która właściwie przeprogramowana reaguje na imię "Glyph". Podczas misji rekrutacyjnej Javika, nalega na towarzyszenie Shepardowi, ponieważ posiadanie żywego proteanina na pokładzie Normandii niezwykle ją fascynuje. Jednak po kilku rozmowach z nim jest coraz bardziej rozczarowana mówiąc, iż wcześniej wyobrażała sobie Protean jako "strażników mądrości i oświecenia", a nie "zimnych i bezwzględnych watażków". left|275pxPo rozmowie z Liarą, Shepard może odwiedzić Kawiarnię Apolla i znaleźć tam Matkę Aethytę, która się przeniosła z Illium w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Jeśli Shepard ją przyciśnie, to dowie się, że Matka Aethyta jest Liary "ojcem" i jest tam, by ją obserwować dla innych Matek asari ze względu na to, co zrobiła jej matka. Shepard może przedztawić Liarze te informacje, na co ona odpowie, że już o tym wie, ale nie chce iść z nią porozmawiać. Shepard może albo zostawić ją z tym w spokoju albo przycisnąć ją, by porozmawiała, na co ona się zgadza i idzie pomówić z Aethytą. Następnie Shepard może stanąć w pobliżu i podsłuchiwać ich rozmowę, która rozpoczyna się niezręcznie, ale potem zmierza do wspomnień o Benezji. Aethyta podarowuje Liarze drużynę komandosek asari, które były winne kilka przysług. Następnie Liara nazywa żartobliwie Aethytę "Tatą". Po upadku Thessi, można ją znaleźć w kabinie Javika pogrążonych w zażartej dyskusji. Shepard może wybrać uspokojenie sytuacji, co spowoduje osiąganie niepewnego pokoju między nimi. Jednak obie strony powoli zaczną się szanować i doceniać siebie z czasem, a jeśli Javik nie dotyka swego okruchu pamięci, myślą o napisaniu wspólnie książki, zatytułowanej "Podróże z Proteanami". Poprzez zasoby Handlarza Cieni, Liara znacznie wspomaga zasoby wojenne, włącznie z nabywaniem informacji, kontaktów, sił i kluczowych zasobów na rzecz wojny ze Żniwiarzami. Jeśli Liara jest w drużynie w końcowym uderzeniu na Kanał, zostanie ona zabita przez Zwiastuna jeśli Wymierna Siła Zbrojna będzie za mała. To jedyny czas w całej serii, kiedy Liara może umrzeć. Romans Jeżeli Shepard rozpoczął związek z Liarą right|280pxprzed atakiem na bazę Cerberusa, Liara przychodzi do kajuty Sheparda, gdzie mogą razem spędzić noc przed atakiem. Niezależnie od tego czy romans z Liarą jest kontynuowany, przed finałową bitwą w Londynie, Liara daje Shepardowi prezent; połączenie jej świadomości z świadomością Sheparda, by dzielić się intymnym momentem, zwyczaj, który jest zwykle zarezerwowany dla dobrych przyjaciół lub towarzyszy. Ciekawostki *Nie jest trudne do zdobycia osiągnięcie Sojusznika Asari, ale powinniśmy unikać wypełniania misji na Cytadeli przed jej znalezieniem i uczynieniem z niej stałego towarzysza. *Jeśli Liara nie zostaje uratowana do ostatniej misji przed Ilos, jej dialog na Therum się zmiena. Jest on bardziej komiczny, gdyż bierze Sheparda i cały jego zespół za halucynacje. *Kiedy Shepard pierwszy raz spotyka się z Liarą w Mass Effect 2, rozmawia ona z ludzkim klientem wypowiada zdanie "Walczyłeś kiedyś z komandosami asari? Niewielu ludzi miało taką okazję." Dokładnie takie samo zdanie wypowiada matka Liary, Benezja w Mass Effect, gdy spotykamy ją na Noverii. *BioWare ujawniło w 2009 na GDC, że początkowo Liara miała zostać odnaleziona na górniczej planecie Caleston, gdzie oprócz kilku misji pobocznych, rozdział gry był porównywany wielkością do Feros. Z powodu sporządzenia harmonogramu i kwestii kodowania, Caleston miał drastyczne cięcia zawartości podczas rozwoju Mass Effect, zanim zamienili go na Therum. Pierwotnie była to ludzka kolonia górnicza, służąca jako centrum; znaczną część jej architektury wykorzystano w finale dodatku Bring Down the Sky. *Jak wszyscy członkowie drużyny, Liara posiada unikalne dialogi, które można usłyszeć podczas konkretnych miejsc w czasie trwania misji lub zadania albo jeśli konkretny członek drużyny jest w oddziale. *Twarz Liary jest wzorowana na aktorce Jilian Murray. en:Liara T'Soni uk:Ліара Т'Соні Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 2) Kategoria:Postacie (Mass Effect 3) Kategoria:Postacie (Odkupienie) Kategoria:Postacie (Homeworlds) Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Kategoria:Biotycy Kategoria:Asari